Talk:EUROVISION 2014 WAR/@comment-5200333-20140504024348
Rehearsal Reviews - Semi Finalists ' Semi Final One: *'Armenia: I don't like how nothing really happens and the fact that it's just him on stage is gonna be a hinderance. If he messes up vocally he has no one to back him up. 6/10 *'Latvia:' This is not good. The outfits, the background, and the song just don't fit together. Don't like it. 2/10 *'Estonia:' Her voice is absolutely amazing (no pun intended). I don't know how she can sing and do that dance. Plus her dancer is really cute too. 8/10 *'Sweden:' PERFECTION. Everything about this is perfect. The dress, the staging, the song, the voice, perfect. I think there's a very good chance we're going back to Sweden next year. 10/10 *'Iceland:' There's no denying this song is catchy, but the staging bothers me. I think the outfits are cute and all but these are middle aged men they need to grow up. This isn't a preschool television show it's an international song competition. 3/10 *'Albania:' Hersi has a very beautiful voice that goes along with the song nicely. I'm 50/50 on qualification as it's Albania who has no friends in the semi, and the song isn't an overall stunner. Definitely good though who probably deserves to qualify more than others do who definitely will. 7/10 *'Russia:' Everyone hates their staging but I love it so much. I love how they're symbolizing Lady Justice and their voices are so strong and powerful. Love it so much but I don't think they'll place well since Eurovision is sadly political. 9/10 *'Azerbaijan:' As much as I love Dilara and the song I'm disappointed. Dilara's voice isn't as strong as it was during the Azerbaijani national final and Azerbaijan stepped down their game with the staging this year. A trapeze artist? That's it? I would've expected more. 5/10 *'Ukraine:' This is actually really interesting. I love the concept, I really do. I went in with low expectations on Mariya's voice, but I'm pleasantly surprised that she can hold her own. 7/10 *'Belgium:' This is just boring, I'm sorry but it is. Having that dancer is weird and it's nothing different than the Belgian national final performance. Sure, there isn't much you can do with a song like this but at least try to be creative. *'Moldova:' I like the staging. It goes along with the mysteriously sounding song. Moldova is known in the contest for having staging that allows them to pass through to the final and I'm wondering if that'll apply here as it seems Cristina is absolutely 50/50 for qualifying. 7/10 *'San Marino:' Valentina please stop already. You peaked last year and you should stop participating in the contest now. All you're doing is moving your hands around randomly while standing in a giant seashell. It's weird and doesn't fit. 3/10 *'Portugal:' As obnoxious as the song is, the staging fits. It's a fun Brazilian-inspired song that's easy to dance to no matter how annoying it is. I am using the fact that Suzy is a fake bitch (seriously watch her interviews) against her though. 5/10 *'Netherlands:' This is really pretty and the song has grown on me a lot. I find Ilse's rivalry with Anouk hilarious though. I think with this performance it has a better chance of qualifying. 8/10 *'Montenegro:' I think this is really pretty. I love the background images and having the ice skater on stage is really interesting (although kinda copying Russia's 2008 performance). Sergej's live voice is really good too. 8/10 *'Hungary:' Although I'm still disappointed this won the Hungarian national final, this is a good choice for Eurovision. The staging is good, but I am worried about András's live voice as it's shaky on some parts. 8/10 Semi Final Two: *'Malta:' I'm not into country music and I'm not a fan of the song. I like how they background is selfies of their fans, that's cute but I can't get over the song, sorry. Nice voices though. 4/10 *'Israel:' Mei is officially queen. This is amazing and I can't believe I used to hate this song. It's amazing. So much sass in this girl and I love the staging so much. 10/10 *'Norway:' As much as I want to hate everything about this song I can't. The song is bland and Carl's vocals are just average, but I do love the staging. I'm a sucker for violinists. 7/10 *'Georgia:' The staging is terrible but damn does Mariko have a good voice. I love the verses where she sings but the chorus and the parts where the guy sings are let downs. 5/10 *'Poland:' DAMN, this is hot. Sure Cleo's vocals aren't the strongest but this is some of the most creative staging of the year. I love how it's all satire yet there's feminists bitching on YouTube about this. 9/10 *'Austria:' YOU GO GIRL. This is really good, and Conchita's voice is good too. Love it, think Austria may finally qualify this year. 8/10 *'Lithuania:' The song go worse from its performance in the Lithuanian national final. I do like the outfits and lighting for some weird reason though. Vilija's voice isn't too good however. 5/10 *'Finland:' This is exactly what I expected from Finland, as it's exactly the same from the Finnish national selection. It's good, but the staging is supposed to make it better and this isn't happening. 7/10 *'Ireland:' Honestly love all the gold, but please, get rid of those dancers. They totally take away from the show. I know Kasey wanted the performance to be as Irish as possible but the dancers are useless and awkward. 7/10 *'Belarus:' This song gives me a migraine it's so annoying. Don't like it at all and Teo's voice isn't even that good. The staging is obnoxious too. 2/10 *'Macedonia:' This used to be in my top five but then I saw the rehearsal. It's a mess. Her voice, the background, her outfit it's just a hot mess. It has now dropped out of my top ten. 3/10 *'Switzerland:' It's cute, and so is Sebalter. I like it, don't think it's a winner but it's good. Switzerland might be able to qualify for once. 7/10 *'Greece:' This is so amazing I love it. The trampoline is such a creative decision by the Greek team I would've never thought of it. Great choice. 9/10 *'Slovenia:' This song is so elegant and beautiful, yet also traditional and ethnic Slovene. I'm really hoping this qualifies as Slovenia deserves it almost every year but never does. Their only friend in this semi is Macedonia and Italy I guess, but hopefully other countries without special relationships will see its beauty too. 9/10 *'Romania:' I don't know what people see in this. It's just horrible and I hate it so much. But since it's 1) Romania and 2) Paula Seling & Ovi, it'll no doubt qualify. Such bullshit. 2/10